Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor evaluation apparatus that evaluates a plurality of vertical semiconductor devices provided in a semiconductor wafer and to a semiconductor evaluation method therefor.
Description of the Background Art
A method of bringing a mounting surface of an object to be measured into contact with a chuck stage and fixing the mounting surface thereon by vacuum adsorption is commonly used when electrical characteristics of the object to be measured, such as a semiconductor wafer and a semiconductor chip, are measured (evaluated). In an evaluation apparatus that evaluates semiconductor devices having a vertical structure capable of passing current in out-of-plane directions of the semiconductor wafer, the chuck stage that fixes the mounting surface of the semiconductor wafer is used as one of measurement electrodes. In such evaluation apparatus, a cable connected to the chuck stage is connected to an evaluation unit, and the cable has its length longer by a length for routing. The longer cable causes a greater parasitic inductance in a measurement path, resulting in the problem that accuracy of the evaluation of the vertical semiconductor devices deteriorates.
Meanwhile, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-118320, for example, a wafer inspection device has been developed such that a shortening of the measurement path and a reduction in the parasitic inductance can be achieved, the wafer inspection device including a probe contact region in addition to a wafer holding portion. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-32938, for example, a device that disposes a contact plate close to an object to be measured has been developed such that resistance in a measurement line can be reduced.
In the conventional technology, however, portions (chuck stage and probe contact region in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-118320) at high voltage have large areas and they are close to each other, resulting in a problem that securing insulation is more difficult as the voltage applied in an evaluation is increased.